Creer
Creer are large, three meter long insectoids of a violent nature. Creer have a long, flat neck that stretches out in front of their bodies. The underside of this foot wide neck, is an enourmous rending mouth filled with hundreds of small appendages similar to fingers, yet they function as teeth. Each 'tooth' is incredibly sharp and they can easily kill an unarmoured opponent. At the end of the neck is a pair of massive compound eyes that provide the creature with 360 vision. Between the iridescent red eyes are two antennae. These are used to communicate with other Creer; it is here the brain is located. The Creer body bears six long, segmented limbs, each bearing a three clawed pincer which is used for climbing and object manipulation. Males have a long, slender bodies, while females have a massive body that is almost constantly giving birth. The carapace of a creer is segmented and flexible and provides little protection. Society/government Male creer are incredibly stupid and are commanded by the larger, more intelligent females. Before they were discovered by the Amalgamate, creer had not yet developed firearms and lived in many monarchies. Creer were kept under strict watch by the Amalgamate, as to prevent them from murdering others. They are used mostly for slave labour and warfare. The Creer have recently begun to rebel against the Amalgamate and have taken back their homesystem of Vayley. Warfare +2 AR from chitin Rending mandibles: 1d6+1d4 Female creer posses an uncanny skill at developing tactics and strategies, while the males are incredibly loyal and violent. An unarmed hive of ceer have been known to eradicate an entire squadron of Amalgamate soldiers. Creer have extremely clumsy grips and do not employ conventional weapons, generally preferring to swarm their opponents. Although armour can stop most creer, they have been known to literally undress their opponents with their mouths, whilst holding them down with their considerable weight. They will then kill or consume their victim. Diet Creer are omnivores with a preference for meat. Ships Creer did not independently develop ships and those deployed by the resistance of Vayley are mass produced and numerous. Their ships are basically giant needles that ram into enemy ships before emptying its nightmarish crew inside. These ships are supplemented by carriers that hassle enemy ships so they are easier to board. A boarding party can consist of many hundreds of hungry creer depending on size. In the famous battle of the Vayley Gate the Amalgamate capital ship; 'Crushing Blow', was hit by twenty three of these ships. As a result, the hastily repaired Crushing Blow is now the flagship of the Vayley resistance. Life span Male: adult at a year, suddenly die shortly after ten years. Female: All females have died of other causes long before they show any signs of aging. The most famous example being the great matriarch who lived for three millennia. Stat average Male STR 14 END 16 DEX 4 SPD 12 AGL 8 INT 3 WIL {N/A} CHR 0 CON 10 PER 12 PTH 16 Female STR 6 END 6 DEX 4 SPD 4 AGL 2 INT 16 WIL 16 CHR 8 CON 6 PER 10 PTH 18 Empires Pirates: 1% The Amalgamate (slaves): 19% The Vayley Resistance: 80% Tech Poor, stolen technology of the Amalgamate. Body parts C.C=(can receive critical wounds) *1-Neck 5HP (6 DAM = 100% bleed) C.C *2- Upper Maw 0HP (6 DAM = 100% bleed, 80% Heavy bleed) C.C *3- Lower Maw 0HP (6 DAM = 100% bleed, 80% Heavy bleed) C.C *4- Upper Thorax 8HP (4 DAM = 100% bleed) (8 DAM = 50% heavy bleed) (on critical permanent -1 to all physical stats) C.C *5- Middle Thorax 6HP (4 DAM = 100% bleed) (8 DAM = 50% heavy bleed) (on critical permanent -1 to all physical stats) C.C *6-Lower Thorax HP (4 DAM = 100% bleed) (8 DAM = 50% heavy bleed) (on critical permanent -1 to all physical stats) C.C *7- Upper Abdomen 2HP (4 DAM = 100% bleed) (8 DAM = 100% heavy bleed) C.C *8- Lower Abdomen 0HP (4 DAM = 100% bleed, 50% heavy bleed) C.C *9- First Left Leg 0HP (on cripple permanent -2 SPD) *10- First Right Leg 0HP (on cripple permanent -2 SPD) *11-Second Left Leg 0HP (on cripple permanent -2 SPD) *12- Second Right Leg 0HP (on cripple permanent -2 SPD) *13- Third Left Leg 0HP (on cripple permanent -2 SPD) *14- Third Right Leg 0HP (on cripple permanent -2 SPD) Special Hits *15- Forward Claws -5HP (on cripple permanent -1 DEX ) *16-Middle Claws -5HP (on cripple permanent -1 DEX ) *17- Back Claws -5HP (on cripple permanent -1 DEX ) *18-Eyes -2HP (5 DAM = Blind) C.C *19- Antenae -5HP (on cripple crazy) *20- Forehead 0HP (5 DAM = K.O)